Various types of compressors exist, each having advantages and disadvantages under operating conditions. For instance, centrifugal compressors efficiently and reliably manage large volumes of cold gas, while positive displacement compressors can be used to manage high pressure ratios and small volumes of gas. For instance, as liquefied natural gas (LNG) systems have developed, higher pressures are required to supply gas to the main drivers. While the supply side of the system is cryogenic and low pressure, the delivery side is non-cryogenic, higher pressure ratios, and small volumes.
Thus, a need exists for an integrally geared compressor utilizing a combination centrifugal compressor and positive displacement compressor.